Kuroinu: Vixen in Eostia
by Perseus12
Summary: Naruko was banished by Konoha, betrayed by the ones she called friends, abandoned by her own family. The only way she can do is to move western continent of Eostia, where she can find love and goal. (FemNaruto) FutaNaruko x Harem. FutaFemmeKurama x Harem. Kuroinu/Black Dogs bashing. Volt bashing.
1. Bio info and Prologue I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ or _Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru_.

 **Pairing:** FutaNaruko x Harem, and FutaFemKurama x Harem

 **-x X x-**

Character & History profile:

 **Naruko Oja**

 **Alias:** Warrior Vixen, Golden Dragoness, Little Fox, Lord Dragon's Daughter

 **Former name:** Naruko Uzumaki

 **Race:** Human

 **Reaction:** Serpent Clan (hostile), Lotus Clan (hostile), Black Dogs (hostile), Konoha (hostile), Wolf Clan (friendly), Seven Shield Alliance (friendly)

 **Weapon:** Crimson Murasama (katana)

 **Affiliation:**

Golden Fox Company

Oja Clan

Seven Shield Alliance

 **Former affiliation:**

Konohagakure no Sato

Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan

 **Occupation:** Founder and Leader of the Golden Fox Company, former Kunoichi of Konohagakure

 **Mentor(s):** Kiyone the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kenji Oja, Otomo, Jiraiya (former)

 **Family:**

Kiyone – Adopted Mother

Kenji Oja – Adopted Fathere (decease)

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze – Mother (former)

Minato Namikaze – Father (former)

Menma Namikaze – Brother (former)

Natsumi Namikaze – Sister (former)

Jiraiya – Godfather (former)

Tsunade Senju – Godmother (former)

 **Outfit:** Golden and red armor with a fox-like helmet and a red cape (Think the female appearance of Terra's armor from _Kingdom Hearts_ )

 **-x X x-**

 **Kiyone**

 **Alias:** Nine-Tailed Fox, Fox Lady, Crimson Fox

 **Race:** Humanoid Fox

 **Reaction:** Serpent Clan (hostile), Lotus Clan (hostile), Black Dogs (hostile), Konoha (hostile), Wolf Clan (friendly), Seven Shield Alliance (friendly)

 **Weapon:** Firesword (katana)

 **Affiliation:**

Golden Fox Company

Seven Shield Alliance

 **Former affiliation:** Sage of Six Paths

 **Occupation:** Co-founder and Second-in-Command of the Golden Fox Company

 **Mentor(s):** Hagoromo Ootsutsuki

 **Family:**

Hagoromo Ootsutsuki – Creator/Father

Gyuuki, Eight-Tailed Ox – Brother

Chomei, Seven-Tailed Kabutomushi – Brother

Saiken, Six-Tailed Slug – Brother

Kokuo, Five-Tailed Horse dolphine – Sister

Son Goku, Four-Tailed Ape – Brother

Isobu, Three-Tailed Turtle – Brother

Matatabi, Two-Tailed Bakeneko – Sister

Shukaku, One-Tailed Tanuki – Brother

Naruko Uzumaki – Adopted daughter

 **Outfit:** Red and White Battle Kimono (Think of Himari Noihara's battle combat kimono from _Omamori Himari_ )

 **-x X x-**

 **Golden Fox Company**

 **Type:** Mercenary army

 **Banner/Flag:** Golden fox face with nine-tails around the golden circle and a red background

 **Motto/War cry:**

"Totsugeki" (Japanese translation: "Attack")

"We stand together"

 **Leader:** Naruko Oja

 **Secondary leader:** Kiyone

 **Race(s):** HumansandDemihumans

 **Capital/Base-of-operations:** Fox Den (Think the fortress of Blackstone Legion from _For Honor_ )

 **Theater of operations:** Eostia

 **Founder(s):** Naruko Uzumaki and Kiyone

 **Armor/Outfits:** Golden and black armors (Think the Golden Knight armor from _BloodRealm_ and Samurai armor from _For Honor_ )

 **-x X x-**

Naruko Oja, formerly known as Naruko Uzumaki, former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi the Nine-Tailed Fox, or now known as Kiyone, and former Kunoichi of Konoha that was located to the east of the continent of Hinomoto. If someone from her former home saw her now, they would've mistaken her for his former father, Namikaze Minato and her former mother, Kushina Namikaze.

When she was four years old, she was running by the angry mob during Kyuubi Festival, when they cornered her and decided to finish what their Fourth Hokage started, but they were confronted by a lone stranger name Kenji Oja as he's wearing peasant clothes, a straw hat, and a backpack with a bedroll where he places his sword. The stranger was in front behind protecting Naruko while the idiotic civilians and shinobis thought they can finish them both so they charge. Unfortunately, all of them were knocked down or killed by Kenji, Naruko was awe of him.

The Third Hokage Hiruen Sarutobi arrive, he arrive the scene of massacre of both civilians and shinobis as he sees the stranger taking care of little Naruko. Inside the Hokage Tower, Kenji explain to the Old Kage that he's from far west continent of Eostia that he's accuse of murder of his father as he chose to self-exile to the east while its Hiruzen Sarutobi turn to explain everything of Kyuubi's attack, Naruko's birth, and Minato's and Kushina's abandonment to Kenji, which made the result that he decided to adopt Naruko his own child/daughter. For two years, she was happy that she called him father as he calls her "Little Fox" which Kiyone laugh inside the seal, but those happiness were downfall as he's dying in his deathbed as Kenji told her the truth of what the Third Hokage told him, he told her that he's very happy that he had a 'foxy daughter' which made her giggle a little, he left her his katana, the Crimson Murasama, after that he died with a smile on his face as Naruko vowed to her adopted father that she will train hard to become stronger so she can protect her precious love ones.

Years later, Sasuke Uchiha, the "Last Loyal Uchiha" had left Konoha in quest of power from Orochimaru of Oto. Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju retrieval mission had been carried out by Naruko and some of his teammates. After a fierce battle in the Valley of the End which she had defeated the last Uchiha and been able to drag the duck-butt teme back to the village, everything had started going downhill.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback**

In the middle of council room, sat a healing Naruko in front of the Konoha's council including the alive Minato Namikaze, Kushina Namikaze, Menma Namikaze, and Natsumi Namikaze including the surviving Uzumaki Clan that she hadn't seen them for 13 FUCKING YEARS!

"Naruko Uzumaki, due to inflicting a fatal injury to your teammate Sasuke Uchiha as well as showing signs of not controlling Kyuubi chakra, I, Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage and the High Council of Konoha have decided that you will be banished." Minato said smugly to her failure and weakling daughter. "Also your shinobi liscence will be stripped and your Toad Summoning Contract from Jiraiya will be removed. You have three days to leave. If you won't leave after three days, you will be executed on sight. Do you have anything else to say before your departure." He was expecting her to pleading on her knees, but he saw a fiercing glare on her eyes that strike in your pitiful soul.

"Yes, I do, _father_." She untied her forehead protector as she bend then it broke in half and she throw it on the floor while Konoha councilors gasped.

"Fuck you, Minato Namikaze!" Minato gasped.

"Fuck the clan heads!" The Clan Heads of Konoha were shocked as they jaw-dropped.

"Fuck the civilian heads!" The Civilian Heads of Konoha were also shocked as they spit-take of her declaration.

"Fuck the Elders!" Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado were gritting their teeth while Danzo Shimura narrowly glare his only eye to Naruko.

"Fuck my so-called _friends_!" Konoha Rookies including Team Konohamaru cringed at her statement as they widened their eyes in dinner-plates and jaw-dropped on the floor.

"Fuck my so-called _family_!" Kushina and Natsumi gasped as they covered their mouths with their hands and Menma clenched his fists in anger as he glared her failure sister.

"Fuck the Uzumakis!" The Uzumaki clansmen were shocked and speechless of their 'disgrace' member that shouted them without care.

"And FUCK KONOHA TO THE FIERY PITS OF HELL! Grandpa Hiruzen would shame you from what you done!" She shouted as she hold the First Hokage's Necklace and gripped it in anger then she open her palm as the remains turn into dust. Tsunade was very angry that her grandfather's necklace was destroyed by her.

Naruko use her chakra chains to bind Menma and Natsumi as they struggle to free, Danzo summon his Root shinobis to stop her, but they were interrupted by swirling flames and a female figure showed up. She had fox-ears, wave ivory red hair with strands in them that was upper-back length, a voluptuous body that could turn heads, nine red tails though a bit thinner, red markings on her face, her finger and her toe nails were painted a shade of red and lengthened to claws. She was clad in a stunning yukata that ended at her knees and showed off her figure, scarlet with sapphire trimming in color. She has a katana strapped around her waist and lasty her breasts size are Double E cupped which Jiraiya pervertly giggle. "Did I miss the party, Naruko~?"

"You are _very_ late, _mom_ ~." Kushina was shocked that Naruko called the red stranger, mother. The red stranger pouted. "Oh, phooey~."

"Who the hell are you?!" Tsunade shouted in annoyance to see the red-headed fox intruder in the council chamber.

"How rude of you, old hag." She smirk as Tsunade has vein pop on her head while Naruko snickers then she laugh out loud.

"Why you!" She crack her knuckles.

"Anyway, for my introduction. To the Konoha idiots. . ." Which the councilors shouted. ". . . I am Kiyone, the _mother_ of Naruko and THE Nine-Tailed Fox that I wreak havoc your pathetic village 13 years ago." She smile evilly as she the horror faces. With those words, both civilian and clan heads, including the Namikazes, the Elders, the two Sannins, and the Konoha Rookies have their mouths open and close like a gaped fish and dinner-plate eyes. The civilians piss their undergarments and the clan heads and the Elders tried to remain calm but theres a sweat appears on their side of their heads, and the Namikazes and the Uzumakis were trembling in fear where they see the most powerful Bijuu that ever feared in Elemental Nations have appeared before them.

Kiyone walk to Naruko's sibling while the Root and Uzumaki shinobis tried to stop her, but they were turned into ashes by her firewhip as she continue aproaching the struggling siblings. "Its time to take back what is mine." She raise both her hands as white and black chakra coils came out of Menma's and Natsumi's bodies as they scream. Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraiya treid to interfere, but they were bind tightly by Naruko's chakra chains as Kiyone finish. Naruto unbind the chains as her siblings drop on the floor unconscious. Danzo tried to used his stolen Shisui's Sharingan on her, but Kiyone zoom in front of Danzo as she ripped out the eye of him along with his mutated-right arm filled of Sharingans then he scream outloud with emotion of PAIN.

"Its time to go, Naruko." She said to her as Naruko unbind them and she walk beside her with a smile on her face as she look at them the last time. "I hereby renounce the bastard's Namikaze name and the whore's Uzumaki name! I no longer acknowledge them as my family! I am now Naruko Oja of the Oja Clan, adopted daughter of Kenji Oja and Kiyone!" Then they shunshin of fire and disappears without a trace. Those from behind Minato bark out orders to retrieve Naruko and Kiyone back, Tsunade and Jiraiya look at their godchildren's conditions, and Kushina look at where her daughter standing with emotionless eyes as her mind shatters in million pieces that she's been _replaced_ by the Nine-Tailed Fox woman as tears stir down on the floor. _'Naruko, forgive me.'_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback End**

Fled from Konoha and Fire Country with her mother figure Kiyone to Wave Country for refuge through the Great Naruko Bridge. Tazuna, now Daimyo of Wave Country, along with his family welcome them with open arms as they offered them dinner at their home, they were totally shocked and furious that their heroine of their nation was banished by Konoha for doing her mission and Tazuna decided to send messages to other countries/villages of Snow/Spring Country, Sunagakure no Sato, Takigakure no Sato, Bird Country and Vegetable Country that Naruko save. That night, both of them talk about of what are they gonna do as Naruko explain to Kiyone that they going to her father's (Kenji) homeland of Eostia and Kiyone agree that it will be a start in the west. After three days in Wave, she and Kiyone travel to the far west continent of Eostia.

When they saw a village was pillaging, looting, and raping by maurading bandits led by Shinja, a warrior name Otomo tried his best to fight them back until Naruko and Kiyone arrive and eliminating all bandits around the village, after small skirmish, three of them talk as Otomo was sadden of Kenji's death which Naruko brought her father's urn contain his ashes inside as Otomo ask them that he wanted to join them and they accept.

Naruko, Kiyone and Otomo saw all the wandering warriors and knights signing on with other mercenary companies, such as the Band of the Hawk or the Black Dogs, and saw something that will useful of their talents and need some money for living, therefore they created their own mercenary company, the **Golden Fox Company**. Since then they have recruited every talented men and women from other places of Eostia.

The Golden Fox Company's reputation was quickly established when the arrogant and cowardly Daimyo Taro Oja, the older brother of Kenji Oja and which made him Naruko's uncle, refused to honor the contract it had after fought against Taro's rival clan, the Takigawa Clan, as he orders his army to kill them. But the mercenaries of the Golden Fox Company and their ally, the Wolf Clan led by Grayback, quickly retaliate against the backstabbing daimyo and their ally, the Lotus Clan led by Yvaine, after hours of battle, the final battle was in Serpentholm and they sack the castle as an answer to Taro's refuse to surrender to Kenji's bastard daughter as he dishonorably commit seppuku (suicide) and Yvaine was slain by Grayback himself. But behind of the conflict was Nightvol the leader of the Horde, and the one who killed Taro's and Kenji's father which Naruko personally slayed the Horde leader that restores her father's name and honor.

Naruko was standing in the ruin stronghold of Serpentholm as rains falls down then she began to sing.

" _And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?"_

" _Only a fox of a different coat, that's all the truth I know."_

" _In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a fox still has claws,"_

" _And mine are long and sharp, my lord, as long and sharp as yours."_

" _And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Serpenholm,"_

" _But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear."_

" _Yes now the rains weep o'er his hall, and not a soul to hear."_

The song was terrified and frightened the wanderers and travelers on the opposite side of the Serpent's Hill, all of them had heard the song and people knew that NEVER EVER double-cross or betray the Golden Fox Company. The song was known as _"Rains of Serpentholm"_.

Their challenges on Eostia is only just the beginning.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:**

If you are wondering who Kenji Oja, Taro Oja, Zymeth, Grayback are the characters from real-time strategy video game of _**Battle Realms**_. As for _Rains of Castamere_ from _**Game of Thrones/A song of Ice and Fire**_ which I kinda like that song and I'm gonna use it in the later chapters.

To the readers and viewers, I update another version story of (D Gray-Man and Gate - Jietai Kare no Chi nite, Kaku Tatakeri) **"Gate: The BAF Fought There!"** , and now crossover of D Gray-Man and Game of Thrones and its called **"Gate: The BAF Fought There! V2"**. Hope you enjoy it.

 **Totsugeki!**


	2. Prologue II

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ or _Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru_.

 **-x X x-**

 **South of Eostia,** _ **Battle of Vad City**_

It has already been a years since Golden Fox Company employed/hired by four Kingdoms of Fiel, Milfarl, Dragundaala, and Rothschilt to wage war against Kingdom of Vadland along their allies: Demon Army led by Ginyol and Ogre Tribe led by Gidoo. In the beginning, the Kingdoms of Fiel and Vadland wage war for century. Over the years as the power struggle grew worse, harsher rules were imposed. Nowadays battles were done to the death. Special dispensations were given for the allied forces, of course. Instead of restricting "Trial by Combat" to one-on-one the two combatants were Crown Prince Viceard Balbacil and Naruko Oja. The result of the combat, Naruko won and Prince Vicecard dead.

Ernesto Fortunato, a Vadland collaborator and traitor, tried to shoot the Warrior Vixen with his crossbow, but he was thwarted by Crown Princess Angelica Rothschilt. The air was somber as the sound in the blood stricken battlefield gradually ceased. Everyone's attention was drawn to the two figures on top of the small hill. The heavy downpour drenched everyone currently present, but no one seemed to mind.

"I was wrong, Lady Naruko. Isn't this enough?" The traitor protested himself before the leader of the Golden Fox Company.

"It is meaningless for there to be more sacrifices, there is no need!" Naruko remained silent even as the traitor grabbed Naruko's cape, seeking that final line of salvation. "Please! Have mercy?!"

"You shouldn't collaborate with the enemy, Ernesto." Naruko calmly stated as she brushed away traitor's hands. "You reap what you sow."

Adding some chakra to her katana, the blade easily slid through the neck of the traitor. There were cries of victory, across the battlefield of the allied forces and the Golden Fox Company.

"You've done well, Naruko." The voice of his adopted mother. "We have won another conflict. I think its time to get our _payment~_."

"I totally agree with you, mom." Naruko made a foxy-smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Naruko's tent**

 **Enter:** _ **Lemon scene**_

Squeak. . . thump. . . squeak. . . thump. . .

Mmm. . . slurp. . . mmm. . . slurp. . .

"YES, I'M CUMMING!"

Naruko grinned inwardly as Gaihla, High Druidess of the Wolf Clan, squirt all over her. Her body shook uncontrollable from the amount of pleasure she was experiencing right now. Naruko held on to her butt-cheeks to prevent her from falling from her. Christina 'Chris' Rothschilt, mother of Angelica Rothschilt and Queen of Rothschilt Kingdom, who was currently sitting on Naruko's face allowing her tongue to explore her buckled her hips slightly as she too had an orgasm.

"I'M CUMMING!"

Nina Dragundaala, Marna Balbacil, Flora Fanferni, and Celine Grenoble fingering themselves and prepared for their moment with their vixen lover Naruko Oja. Gaihla removed herself from Naruko allowing Christina to have a go at it. As soon as she moved to ride Naruko's ten-inched penis, Marna sat on her face and allowed him to work her chakra. Her tongue and penis once more to amplify the amount of pleasure they were experiencing. By doing so would ensure that they became addicted to Naruko just like Nina and Celine. Once they were all addicted to her, they would only come to her for sex whenever they were in the mood. To them, no one would be able to help them reach the level of pleasure they were at right now.

Chris bounced on Naruko's shaft putting every ounce of energy she could muster behind each slam. Never in her life did she experience this amount of please she was experiencing right now. She was glad she listened to Naruko's mother, Kiyone. Naruko had a good stamina to her penis as she moved her hips to match Christina's rhythm. When she began to tighten up on the inside, Naruko did a mental count down before she would start screaming once more.

 _5\. . . 4. . . 3. . . 2. . . 1. . . ZERO!_

"I'M CUMMING!"

Liquids poured from her freely soaking Naruko's body even more. Chris made an attempt to get off Naruko allowing her fellow harem sisters to experience what she felt, but Naruko prevented her from doing so. Naruko pulled her down and began thrusting savagely into her. Christina moaned loudly as Naruko increased her thrust speed and force behind each thrust. 5 minutes later, Chris came on her once more. Naruko stopped her thrust giving her time to remove herself from her. She crawled towards where Gaihla was lying down.

"By the heavens above, she sure as hell knows what she's doing."

Christina allowed her body to relax next to the exhausted druidess. Gaihla was too tired to agree with Rothschilt Queen's statement.

Flora allowed Naruko's penis to slide in her then began bouncing at her pace. Marna Balbacil, step mother of Viceard Balbacil, husband of King Agamar Balbacil and Queen of Vadland opened her legs giving Naruko more room to access her with her enhance chakra tongue as she refers to it. She gripped Naruko's head encouraging her to continue what he was doing.

Nina and Celine continued masturbating as they await their turn. Both eyed the Warrior Vixen with lust present in their eyes. Both waited eagerly for their chance to experience the ultimate please. They already knew what they would soon experience from prior experience.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kiyone's tent**

Squeak. . . thump. . . squeak. . . thump. . .

Inside the tent, Kiyone was getting her beast mode on with the little group of ladies: Anna, Toyohime, Yorihime, Ann, and Serafina Straro that she took care of them in her tent.

"Oh, yeah, you like it rough don't you?!" Kiyone gloated as she was humping the Serafina in doggy-style that was there, the other five were relaxing and was composed of the rest that were attracted to Kiyone. Life was good for the Nine-Tailed Fox Lady and her adopted daughter.

"Lady Kiyone, I think I'm cumming?!" The pink-haired lady and red-eyes elf said as she moaned loudly.

"Let's cum together, my dear!" She grunted as she thrusted faster then she release her milk on Serafina's pussy as her eyes rolled and gripped the sheets and she fell along with tired Kiyone.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Princess Janne' tent**

Inside the camp, where Janne and her lover Keith, the Captain of the Royal Guard laid rest with sweat of their bodies after their _session_.

"I love you, Keith." Janne said to him with a smile on her face.

"I love you too, milady." Keith said also smile while Janne frown as she flicked her fingers on Keith's forehead then she giggle. "Call my name, Keith."

"As you wish, Janne." He said to her as Janne kiss him.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Princess Elfeena's and Prince Kwan's tent**

Inside the tent, where Elfeena and Kwan slept happily after their love session. Elfeena snuggle her beloved prince.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Princess Catue's and Prince Jindrack's tent**

"You make me very happy, Jin."

Jindrack Hemy's continued watching her dragon Princess Catue as she rode his penis. He watched as his penis went into her and slid out smoothly.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Princess Angelica's tent**

"I should. . . have known. . . that. . . you were that good, Alex."

Angelica spoke in between each grunt as her lover and childhood friend Alexander thrust his penis in and out her pussy. Her toes and hands clenched tightly from the amount of pleasure and pain she was experiencing right now. She bend over more allowing him to continue fucking her.

 **End:** _ **Lemon scene**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Omake: Love Assistance**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Before the final battle of Vad City, four men: Keith of Milfarl, Prince Kwan of Fiel, Prince Jindrack Hemy, and Alexander the Royal Captain of the Guard, kneel before Naruko Oja, the leader of the Golden Fox Company asks her assistance.

"We need your help, Lady Naruko!"

"Alright, laddies. Heres the deal, if you wanna court them, you have to confess them with your feelings. Do you got it!" Naruko said as she wearing a street punk and black glasses. The boys got questions marks on their heads.

Naruko zoom to the chalk board as she's wearing school teacher's uniform and pointed the words with a stick.

"Tell them. I. . ."

"Love. . ."

"YOU! Then you kiss them with passion in your hearts." Naruto said it out loud with fire on her eyes.

"Thank you, Lady Naruko!" The boys said it unison with gratitude as they left the tent.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Omake end**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** If you're wondering who they are? Nina Dragundaala, Catue Dragundaala, Anna, Jindrack Hemy, and Ginyol from _**Princess Knight Catue**_ ; Celine Grenoble, Janne Grenoble, Keith, and Gidoo from _**Inda no Himekishi Janne/Princess Knight Janne**_ ; Elfeena, Kwan, Ann, Viceard Balbacil, and Marna Balbacil from _**Elufina - Inyoru e to Urareta Ōkoku de. . . The Animation**_ _; Toyohime and Yorohime from_ _ **Shikkoku no Shaga**_ _; Christina Rothschilt, Angelica Rothschilt, Flora Fanferni, Serafina Straro, and Ernesto Fortunato from_ _ **Himekishi Angelica**_ _; and Gailha from_ _ **Battle Realm**_ _._

 _Alexander and Agamar are fictional names I made._

 **Happy Halloween, everyone.**

 **Totsugeki!**


	3. Preview

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ or _Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru_.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 _ **PREVIEW. . .**_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Send a message to Naruko Oja! In this urgent matter!" Celestine Lucullus, High Elf Goddess Reborn, said to the courier.

"Yes, Your Holiness!"

 **(Scene change)**

"You wanna piece me?! Come and get me, you sons of bitches!" A Black Swordsman shouted to the Black Dog mercenaries, orcs, and imps as sheated his sword.

 **(Scene change)**

"Lady Naruko~" Prim Fiori, the Pink Princess, was sleeping and dreaming on her bed, mumbling Naruko with pink tainted her cheeks.

 **(Scene change)**

"Klaus! Noooooo!" Claudia Levantyne, the leader of the Dawn Templars, was hysterical sobbing the loss of her beloved husband on his daethbed.

 **(Scene change)**

"The Land of Eostia will become Sex Empire!" Volt, Captain-General of the Black Dogs, arrogantly declares as he raise his arms in the air while his followers in the throne room cheered their leader.

 **(Scene change)**

" _And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Serpenholm,"_ Naruko Oja, the leader of the Golden Fox Company, was singing as she observe her golden army marching to war.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I apologize if I hadn't update, but I'll continue the next chapter.

 **Totsugeki!**


	4. Eighth Princess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ or _Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru_.

 **Author's Note:** I apologise from my absence and I assure you I'm continuing.

 **-x X x-**

 **Eostia** (Think the continent of Kalimdor from _**World of Warcraft**_ )

 **Race:** Humans, High Elves, Dark Elves, Halflings, Dwarves, Warrior Bunnies, Orcs, Dranei, Minotaurs, Nagas, Mermaids, Goblins, Ogres

 **Location:** West Continent

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Far away from Elemental Nations, there is another continent in the far west that been discovered, another land that been explored. Land full of adventures and magic, land where magical beasts resides, land where kingdoms risen and thriving, land where dangers and challenges preparing.

This land is Eostia, it is said that the land were created by Three Divine Goddesses: Kami, the Goddess of Creation and Light; Yami, the Goddess of Destruction and Darkness; finally Shinigami, the Goddess of Life and Death. The land was sacred to the people of Eostia which brings an era peace and harmony.

But that peace shattered, north of Eostia, in the land of Garan where Queen Olga Discordia of the Dark Elves resides her Darkfort unleashes her armies of monsters terrorizing the land. Ravaging, looting, raping, enslaving the free people of Eostia fell to the dark reign of terror. There some who resisted her, south of Eostia where seven-fortified cities of Geofu, Ur, Ken, Thor, Rad, Ansur, and Feoh banded together to formed the Seven-Shield Alliance to battle against Olga's armies of darkness.

Years after years of the Allaince against Olga's armies, casualties from both sides increase as the people suffered from conflicts. The alliance hires two large mercenary companies: Black Dogs led by Volt and Golden Fox Company led by Naruko Oja, the Warrior Vixen. Both leaders sworn their alligence to the High Elf Goddess Reborn and leader of the Seven-Shield Allaince, Celestine Lucullus. Naruko and Volt led their armies to victory over the armies of Olga Discordia which brings joy and hope to the people and both of them become heroes.

As the final battle comes close at Darkfort where Dark Queen Olga and the Dark Elves resides there. The assault of the dark fortress was success, but inside the throne room where Volt shown his true colors and told his plans to revolt against the Seven-Shield Allaince and Princess Knights then turn Eostia into 'Cuntry' where women become sex slaves servicing the men which angers Naruko and himself as King of Empire of Pleasure and Servitude. Naruko, Kiyone, and the soldiers of Golden Fox Company just laughed at the wanna-be king, Volt was confuse of their reaction as Naruko said to the ambitous warlord. "You're just a pathetic moron. Maybe that's why you'll never get a girlfriend." Everyone from Naruko's mercenary company, including Olga and Chloe giggling, continued to laugh loudly which irritates Volt and his followers including their new allies: Orcs and Imps when he tried to bribe or convinceNaruko's troops to join his crusade, they just booed and jeering to the Black Dog leader resulted a fight between two mercenary companies. They fight their way throughout the hallway of the Darkfort and successfully escaping from Volt.

Days have passed, Naruko and her company return back to the alliance capital, Ken, to bring a report of Volt's treacherous plan which brought shocking to the Seven Princess Knights. One of them was Maia, Queen of the Mercenaries and former member of the Black Dogs, she tried to deny her accusations of her former associates which gives Naruko narrow her eyes in serious that silence the red-haired princess. It didn't take long, word had spread like a wildfire of Volt's betrayal and a new war spark on Eostia. Some of them join Volt's ambition to conquer while others still remain loyal to the Seven-Shield Alliance. Volt's armies terrorizing the countryside, burning towns and villages, raping women without remorse, enslaving from humans and demi-humans. Hundreds and thousands of people fled to the fortress cities for protection from Volt's onslaught.

The day will changed. . .

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ken, south of Eostia**

At the balcony of Castle Ken, where Celestine Lucullus along other princesses: Claudia Levantine, Maia, Kaguya, Prim Fiorire, Alicia Arcturus, and Luu Luu including Olga Discordia and Chloe came out as they walk calmly. The High Elf Goddess Reborn walk in front of the balcony while she look down from the balcony where in front are the combine armies of the Seven-Shield Allaince and Golden Fox Company including the Dawn Templars mix of knights, magicians, infantry, cavalry, and archers in formation as officers shouting to the troops. Other sides of the plaza where people of nobility and commonfolk, humans and demi-humans, who suffered from Volt's betrayal and his insane campaign as they look at her for hope and salvation. A servant passing a scroll to her and Celestine unwrapped the scroll as she began addressing the crowd below.

"By order of the council of the Seven Shield Princesses be it known that we have this day elected, Naruko Oja, . . . " The people at below heard the whiskered warrior, some of them have hope as they listened Celestine's announcement. ". . . Lady Captain-General of the Golden Fox Company, now officially Eight Princess of the Alliance. . ." The people were thrilling of joy that their heroine will fight for them. ". . . and Commander-in-Chief of the armies of Seven Shield Alliance of Eostia."

"Hail Naruko!" The people shouted their newly Shield Princess, Naruko Oja, as she came out along wearing her battle armor her adoptive mother Kiyone also wearing her battle armor. The blonde whiskered approach Celestine, a servant holding a red regal pillow within it a royal baton with seven-pointed star symbol on top of the baton, Celestine took the baton while the servant back away as the High Elf Reborn Goddess look at her, she can't deny her beauty blue-eyes were like gems and her golden hair like the sun, her cheeks turned red a little. She shook it as she pass the royal baton on her and Naruko hold the baton with honor to carry it then she face the crowd and the troops. She began her addressing.

"I promise you, a new Eostia and a new empire. I promise the destruction of the Black Dog Army and the restoration of order throughout all our territories. I promise the living body of Volt for whatever punishment you may deem fit. That or his head. Those that supports him will be severely punished. This I vow by the spirits of all our fallen brothers and sisters at the battlefield. This I have sworn to Her Holiness, Celestine Luculless, the Three Divine Goddesses, and the temple that guards their bones." She finish her short speech as she raise her baton in the air as the people and the troops shouting her name.

"Hail Naruko!"

Naruko shouted to the crowd. "For Eostia! For Eostia and the Seven-Shield Alliance!"

The combine troops of alliance raise their weapons in the air and stomping their foot in the ground of rhythm showing their support to the commander-in-chief and the people shouted as well in support of Naruko's battle against Volt.

"For Eostia!"

"For the Seven-Shield Allaince!"

Naruko smile as she will lead the armies against Volt and the Black Dogs then she look at the blue sky.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Darkfort, Garan, north of Eostia**

Inside the fort, formerly seat of power of Olga Discordia, now stronghold of Volt's newly Black Dog Empire of Pleasure of Servitude (in short Sex Empire), where Volt sitting of Olga's throne beside him are his two lieutenants, Hicks (right) and Kin (left), were watching on Observing Mirror where Naruko becoming commander-in-chief of the alliance army. Volt just snorted. "So what, she become of commander of their forces, she'll lose of our forces and become our sex slave!" He said it arrogantly and laughing as he caught something in the mirror, Naruko was looking straight with fox-slith eyes at them which shocked them and she says.

"I'll coming for you, Volt, and I'll watch your world burned!" She smiled evilly showing her fangs as the mirror broke into pieces while everyone cover their eyes. They look down the shards of the mirror, Hicks and Kin look at their leader, Volt, pulses on his head and clenching both his teeth and fists showing that he's MAD! He shouted loudly.

"If that blonde bitch wants war, I'll give HER WAR!"

"Troublesome." Kin mutters as he fixated his glasses.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Konoha, Fire Country, Elemental Nations**

Inside the village, where the lazy pineapple head shinobi just sneeze outloud with snooze coming out. "AAAACHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He snort and mutters in annoyance. "Troublsome."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Naruko POV**

 _"Five years that I've completing the retrieval mission of Sasuke Uchiha. . ."_

 _"Five years that I've been betrayed by so-called friends and family. . ."_

 _"Five years that I've banished by the cesspool of a village of Konoha. . ."_

 _"Five years that I've travel western continent of Eostia with my adoptive mother, Kiyone, the Nine-Tailed Fox. . ."_

 _"Five years that I've train very hard of ninjutsu and kenjutsu to become stronger like my adoptive father, Kenji Oja. . ."_

 _"Five years that mother and I formed the Golden Fox Company. . ."_

 _"Now five years that I've found myself a new war to fight for the Seven Shield Alliance against the backstabbing traitors, Volt and his Black Dog mercenary along their monster allies. That wouldn't stop me to achieve my goal and ambition in Eostia and that's to become an_ _ **EMPRESS OF EOSTIA**_ _. . ."_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hargeon, Eostia**

The Alliance-controlled port city, a ship from Elemental Nations just arrive at the shore of Hargeon carrying merchandises. A wooden plank landed on the ground floor, where foreign passengers came down. A female featuring dark-blue long hair reaching her hips, white pale eyes, and her breats are Double E-Cupped. She wore attire is a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist. She wears a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings and has changed her regular ninja sandals to black high-heeled boots.

This person is Hinata Hyuuga, former kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato, former heiress of Hyuuga Clan, sister of Hanabi Hyuuga, and former fiancee of Menma Uzumaki Namikaze. Why is she on Eostia.

Hmm, years back on Elemental Nations, after Naruko and her adoptive mother left Konoha. The villagers celebrated and partying all night saying that 'Demons are gone' or 'Namikaze has return' or 'Sasuke is our hero', some shinobis and civilians that didn't hate Naruko were Ayame Ichiraku, Teuchi Ichiraku, Kurenai Yuuhi, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Anko Mitarashi, Iruka Umino, Yugao Uzuki, Shizune, Udon Ise, Moegi Kazamatsuri, Ino Yamanka, Tenten Higarashi, the yakuzas and hostess from red-light district.

The villagers thought that without Naruko, Konoha will become greater and stronger with Minato Namikaze have retaken as Fourth Hokage and his Children of the Prophecy: Menma and Natsumi. Not exactly what they expected, when word have reach other countries that Naruko save the people from tyrants.

Wave Country was the first, Tazuna the Bridge Builder, now Daimyo of Wave and her daughter, Tsunami, now become CEO of Wave Trading Company formerly Gato Company have annaulled trade agreement with Konoha and Fire Country, Konoha tried renegotiate them and rename the bridge Great Naruko Bridge to Great Uchiha Bridge, but they were backfired saying a shinobi doing their job successfully instead banishing their heroine and they declare that if Konoha tried to step the soil of their land, they'll back back a box filled of body parts of their shinobi.

Spring Country, formerly Snow Country, now under the ruled of Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana, she was very unhappy and angry of Konoha for what they've done to country's savior she marched to the council chamber with her samurai bodyguards and ripped the alliance treaty in front of them which causes uproar of Konoha councilors. Minato tried to explain the Spring Daimyo, but she shouted outloud of Naruko's biological father for being 'Worst Father Ever' or 'Child Abandoner' and she announce that she wouldn't trade their chakra technology and no longer acting on Icha-Icha Movie which Jiraiya fainted in shock then she left the chamber and head back to her country.

Sunagakure no Sato had enough of Konoha's treachery and the council of Suna decided to terminate their allince. The Daimyo of Wind Country decided to fund Suna not favoring Konoha. Gaara Sabaku was angry, no scratch that, TOTALLY MAD at Konoha for banishing her sworn sister Naruko, he wanted Konoha to buried of his sand, but his siblings, Temari and Kanjuro, calm him down as they left the cesspool village full of idiots.

As for Hinata, well, it didn't take as well, when her idiotic conservative father, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hyuuga elders, and Minato arrange a marriage between her and Menma Uzumaki Namikaze of Uzumaki Namikaze Clan. Her own cousin, Neji Hyuuga, have return back of his fate babbling and announcing Naruko is an evil demoness which he got punched in the stomach. The meeting between Hyuuga Clan and Uzumaki Namikaze Clan and result Hinata gave a knuckle sandwhich to his jaw and kick his family jewels, she declares to everyone that Naruko is her soul mate not the arrogant spoiled brat. That night, she and the others left the village as they reached Wave Country and they were welcomed of open arms since they are Naruko's loyal friends. Former citizens of Konoha, now citizens of Wave have settle their new life, Ayame and Teuchi reopen their ramen shop where many customers happily eating 'Naruko Special Ramen', Iruka become teacher to Wave Academy, Shizune become medical doctor on Wave Hospital, Yugao, Kurenai and Anko become part of Wave Army instructors. Everyone was happy of their new lives, except Hinata she really miss her beloved and decided to travel to Eostia and look for her, she got supported of her sister Hanabi and surrogate sister Kurenai.

And now here she is standing the port city of Hargeon on Eostia. "Wait for me, Naruko. I'm coming." She said in determination as she carrying her bag and walk into the city.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Naruko's harem:** Olga Discordia (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru), Prim Fiori (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru), Maia (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru), Celestine Lucullus (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru), Claudia Levantine (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru), Christina 'Chris' Rothschilt (Himekishi Angelica ~Anata tte, Hontou ni Saitei no Kuzu Da wa!~), Gaihla (Battle Realms), Marna (Elfeena ~Yoru e to Urareta Oukoku de. . .~), Flora Fanferni (Himekishi Angelica ~Anata tte, Hontou ni Saitei no Kuzu Da wa!~), Celine Grenoble (Inda no Himekishi Janne ~Ogre no Kodane o Sosogareru Kedakaki Hime!~), Irene Belserion (Fairy Tail), Tyuule (Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There!), Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto), Mei Terumi (Naruto)

 **Kiyone's harem:** Chloe (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru), Alicia Arcturus (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru), Kaguya (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru), Ruu Ruu (Kuroinu: Kedakaki Seijo wa Hakudaku ni Somaru), Anna (Princess Knight Catue ~Ochita Ryuuki Hime~), Toyohime (Shikkoku no Shaga), Yorihime (Shikkoku no Shaga), Ann (Elfeena ~Yoru e to Urareta Oukoku de. . .~), Serafina Straro (Himekishi Angelica ~Anata tte, Hontou ni Saitei no Kuzu Da wa!~), Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail), Delilah (Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There!)

 **Possible harem for Naruko and Kiyone:** Mei Terumi (Naruto), Samui (Naruto), Sophia (Bloodlust: Cerene), Shion of Demon Country (Naruto), Koyuki Kazahana (Naruto), Sara of Rouran (Naruto), Shizuka of Nadeshiko Village (Naruto), Boa Hancock (One Piece), Anna Florence the High Elf ([Kuroinu Gaiden] Elf Mura no Kanraku ~Chijoku to Kairaku no Utage~), Grace Campbell the Dark Elf ([Kuroinu Gaiden] Elf Mura no Kanraku ~Chijoku to Kairaku no Utage~), Houkouin (Dai-Shogun - Great Revolution), Oume (Manyuu Hikenchou)

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I'll continue the next chapter.

 **Totsugeki!**


End file.
